


Morning routine

by YiHa



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Morning Routine, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiHa/pseuds/YiHa
Summary: About Crowley being genderfluid and the soft morning routine he came up with !





	Morning routine

**Author's Note:**

> I am not genderfluid myself, so I'm always eager to hear what genderfluid people may have to tell me about this work. That being said, I'm quite confident I haven't been too out of line or awkward with this, thanks to several genderfluid folks letting me know they thought it was ok. But please, if you disagree, let me know!

Every morning, Aziraphale waits for Crowley.  
  
He waits for Crowley to join him, he waits for Crowley to talk first, he waits for Crowley to fully emerge from sleep and to be ready for social interactions.   
  
After all, Crowley has been the one waiting for Aziraphale to be ready for 6000 years. The angel can return the favour every morning.  
  
And the first sentence of the day will usually be something along the lines of “how about giving your wife a kiss, angel”, or “do you think these pants look good on your spouse ?”, or it will be a soft kiss pressed on Aziraphale’s forehead before a still sleepy Crowley exits the house saying “your husband’s gonna bring back some bread and some scones”.   
  
Every morning, Aziraphale waits for Crowley’s introduction. And every morning is filled with the delight of meeting, again and again, the person he loves.


End file.
